Unconditional Beliefs
by Shashandra7.0
Summary: While sharing a peaceful day for a picnic, Amoretta asks Lillet an interesting question.  Takes place around a week after DezoPenguin's "Graduation day".


Unconditional Beliefs

The cool air went through the flowing blonde hair of Lillet Blan while she inhaled the fresh mourning air that was offered to her. The eighteen year old master magician looked at the cumulus clouds with a calm and peaceful mind as she was walking along the grazed lanes of an enormous park. However, she wasn't alone. She was waiting patiently for her close friend and partner, Amoretta Virgine to bring the basket of food while she had the blanket for the both of them to sit on. Once Lillet sets down the blanket, Amoretta puts the basket down and serves them both tea and sandwiches that she made.

She has always been an amazing cook. Regardless of the fact that the she was actually a homunculus with the soul and nature of an angel created by her master and Lillet's alchemy teacher, Chartreuse Grande, Amoretta had the skills of a housewife, helping out with the dishes and cleaning around the apartment with Gaff, a petite elf servant who had accompanied Lillet during her time looping adventures in the sliver star tower.

After graduating from the magical school, Lillet moved to the Royal house of magic, with Gaff and Amoretta along side her, of course.

It was a gigantic building with hundreds of large rooms that was located in the wing of the palace where the city was.

As they were eating their sandwiches and drinking their tea, Lillet and Amoretta still had a few things to talk about, in order to further deepen the relationship they share together.

"Lillet, what happens when a person dies?" Amoretta asked first.

"Huh?" Lillet said, almost spilling her tea.

"You wanted to talk about that?" she asked Amoretta.

She thought Amoretta knew about death since her source of life was concealed within a flask. If the object was to break, Amoretta's life would abruptly end, with the soul of the angel escaping from her fading body.

The reason why Lillet knew this was because she herself had witnessed it.

Not once but twice.

It was two years ago, during her time in the Sliver star tower, where she was also trapped inside the time loops of the philosopher's stone.

And ever since Lillet saved Amoretta from being sacrificed and successfully took down Arch mage Calavaros and the demon Gimlet in the fifth and final time loop the correct way, Amoretta has never experienced death or the result of her flask being destroyed.

"I mean, what happens when a human being passes on?" Amoretta paraphrased the question in a more proper manner.

Lillet placed her index finger over her chin and thought about the question.

"Hmm, well, I don't know myself, nobody knows about life after death, so we can only trust in our own beliefs."

Amoretta looked at her friend with a blank face and then took another sip of her tea.

"I see…so what are your beliefs?" The ash blonde girl asked.

"Well, you see," Lillet answered after taking another sip out of her tea cup

"There are lots of people who follow organized religion groups, where everyone tries to agree and understand on what they believe in. I, on the other hand, have my own beliefs and wisdom, and that's all."

She finished the rest of her sandwich before she concludes her opinion/answer. "I think, that when someone dies, they go to a better place, a place where there is no suffering or pain, just happiness and peace. I believe that place is called Heaven."

" All right." Amoretta said, nodding her head.

"So, does that mean that the angel spirit that gave me life is also from heaven?"

Lillet nodded, smiling, glad that they were both on the same page.

"Yes, that's right."

The other girl placed the tea cups back inside the picnic basket.

"Well, I'm happy to be alive, that's for sure."

"Yeah, me, too." Lillet replied.

The clouds slowly began to block the sun in the sky.

Lillet was glad she had this talk with the girl she cared about, and the fact that they can learn to accept one's beliefs.

"Ready to head back home?"

"Nope," Amoretta replied quickly, placing her head on Lillet's shoulder. "Let's stay here for a little while longer. I love being here with you."

Lillet stroked her lover's hair as she smiled upon the vision of beauty that was next to her. "So do I, Amoretta. So do I."

Around an hour later, the two girls left the park arm in arm as they headed back to the royal house of magic to relax and discuss other topics all while further understanding what they believe in.

Note: This is around two years before Dezopenguin's "Thief of Hearts" and "Life in a bottle" stories. He has also inspired me to write my first fan fic about Grimgrimoire. Thanks a bunch!

Please review and let me know how it was.


End file.
